


Ulterior Motive

by livefree_13



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Power Bottom Yu, They're soulmates, an illegal amount of fluff sprinkled between all the inappropriateness, but this is pretty light don't worry, college fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefree_13/pseuds/livefree_13
Summary: Possessiveness was not something Yosuke often - or ever - saw in Yu.





	Ulterior Motive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [treya_barton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/gifts).



> Hello this is a birthday gift for Treya-Barton and an unofficial sequel to a Tumblr prompt she answered that can be found [here](http://treya-barton.tumblr.com/post/173368962147/for-the-drabble-prompt-id-like-to-see-1-from). She wrote this adorable drabble and I went and made this 8K+ word smut monstrosity. The set up to this fic is entirely based on her drabble, so I encourage everyone to read that first before venturing further (it's really cute okay).
> 
> Happy birthday, [Treya-Barton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/profile)! I apologize for turning your fluff drabble into this filthy mess of a fic. :D

This new side of Yu, as it turned out, was insatiable.

For as long as Yosuke had known him, Yu had been a generous and gracious friend. These qualities had only strengthened when they started dating and Yu was free to show his full affections without fear of rejection. But possessiveness was not something Yosuke often - or _ever_ \- saw in Yu. He was intrigued by it, quite honestly, but unsure what to think of Yu constantly hovering just within eyeshot and earshot of Yosuke while they wandered the block party, chatting with their fellow classmates. More than once Yosuke caught him ogling him from several feet away while Yu was _supposed_ to be engaged in conversation with someone else.

And how exactly did Yu expect Yosuke to react to this behavior? He had his own social obligations to fulfill and couldn’t concentrate on anything anyone else said with the knowledge that just behind him, Yu had his eyes firmly fixated on his body. Fortunately, navigating social situations was one of his finest skill sets, so after only a small sample of awkward fidgeting and paranoid glances, he managed to ease his way through most of the evening's interactions.

It helped that the food was good. Yosuke thought he must have lost Yu at one point, and busied himself with stuffing his face while he scanned the party looking for him.

“Well don’t you look adorable,” Yu cooed in his ear behind him, causing Yosuke to choke and nearly spit out his takoyaki in surprise.

He turned around only to see Yu’s amused grin staring back at him, hands in his pockets.

“Jeeze, what the hell, dude! Don’t scare me like that,” he mumbled. His mouth was still way too full of food so he put his hand up to cover it.

Yu chuckled and stepped into his personal space, and Yosuke quickly swallowed. “You ready to get going?” Yu’s voice was low, as though what he was saying was inappropriate, and the seriousness in his tone made Yosuke’s stomach whirl wonderfully.

But he wasn’t ready to go, actually. There was still food here - _free_ food - and he’d just started eating! He didn’t care how good he looked in Yu’s stupid khaki's; he was going to fill his stomach a little more. He decided to try the logical angle first, clearing his throat and just hoping his voice sounded normal when he spoke. “You wanna go already? Did you even _eat_?”

Yu’s grin fell and he glanced behind him at the spread. “Oh,” he said. “I guess I forgot.”

Yosuke snorted and took his last bite of the takoyaki. “Figures. I’m guessing these shorts are pretty distracting, huh?”

He laughed, reaching around Yu to grab another helping, when Yu took that opportunity to lean in, whispering something in his ear that made Yosuke’s stomach drop into his groin. He froze, hand hovering over the array of snacks, his mind racing and body heat spiking.

Meanwhile, Yu stepped back from Yosuke and grabbed himself a croquette.

~~~

By the time they got back to their dorm it was nearly dark. Neither one of them had remembered to turn on a light when they left, so when Yu walked Yosuke, stumbling, through the doorway, they were enveloped in the deep blue light of final sundown through the curtains.

They shuffled into the room blindly, mouths searing together in the dimly lit room, Yosuke’s hands doing a good job of keeping Yu against him, and Yu’s doing an excellent job of getting Yosuke hard in record time. When they made it to the middle of the small apartment, Yu let go of him for a second to quickly find a light. Both of them were already panting since Yu clearly hadn’t figured out a way to keep his hands to himself as they neared their porch. Yosuke stood there uselessly while Yu found the tiny lamp near the sofa and flicked it on, his mind too busy reeling from the way Yu was looking at him, had _been_ looking at him all night, and what he was possibly in store for now, _oh man he’s serious, look at him, holy crap what is he gonna do to me?_ Yu’s jaw was set and his eyes were hungry as he turned back to Yosuke and reached for him. Yosuke had barely eaten but he was no longer hungry; his stomach was turning to liquid, blood like fire and pooling into his engorged dick.

Yu had his hands back on his skin in no time, grabbing the khaki shorts by the belt loops, and Yosuke’s legs were already wobbly and this wasn’t a good sign. And then Yu kissed his stunned lips, brief but firm.

“Now that I finally have you all to myself,” Yu teased into his open mouth as his hands fumbled with the fly.

Yosuke stuttered out a moan at the possessiveness in his tone, and looked down to watch his skilled hands rip open the front of the shorts comically fast. His clever fingers quickly found and began tracing the outline of his now pounding erection. “Oh god . . .” Yosuke whined, his hand clenching around Yu’s bicep to steady himself so he wouldn’t crumple where he stood. His shorts, though unfastened, stayed put around his hips.

Yu chuckled darkly (god _fuck_ he loved when his voice did that, what it did to his stomach) and enthusiastically recaptured Yosuke’s mouth. Yu’s tongue tasted like the party food, and it should have turned him off, but whatever sweet thing he’d been sampling was now on Yosuke’s tongue as he sucked Yu’s into his mouth, swallowing it _and_ another moan. Yu was now thumbing the head of his cock, which strained against the flap of his boxers. A wet spot quickly formed there and Yu eagerly slid his palm over it to massage the slick fabric over the tip.

All Yosuke could do was hang onto Yu for dear life and try to mitigate the sounds of the groaning and hissing and mumbles of his partner’s name while Yu toyed with him in the precise way he knew would make Yosuke squirm. Yosuke’s erection was painful now, pressing so hard into his ungiving boxers that the friction of Yu’s warm palm through fabric alone might have been enough to get him off if Yu pressed a little harder and rubbed real fast.

But that wasn’t even close to what either one of them wanted, so when Yu noticed the hip thrusts and strangled little gasps that fell out of Yosuke’s mouth, he changed tactics. He stopped touching him, for one, and Yosuke bucked involuntarily into the space between them, cursing his name. A part of Yosuke couldn’t _believe_ how turned on he was already, but then the other part remembered that he thought that literally every time Yu got him hard, and he mentally slapped himself.

“Don’t worry,” Yu hummed seductively at Yosuke’s obvious discomfort, “I have something in mind that’s way better than a handjob.”

He dropped to his knees, and Yosuke’s jaw fell open in awe. He was still standing in the living room (they’d barely made it past their tiny kitchen near the door) and Yu was _on his knees_ already, tugging open the boxer flap and his dick was coming through it now, hot and stiff in Yu’s palm, and Yosuke’s heart was hammering. _Holy shit._  “Aaah, Yu . . .”

Yu’s hair was sticking to his forehead in places, which made Yosuke go weak again, because he loved it when Yu looked even _this_ disheveled. He still looked a little cocky ( _heh_ ), but the deep flush that stained his cheeks and the bridge of his nose hinted to Yosuke that Yu was as hard as he was (even though Yosuke was _really_ fucking hard, cock already weeping precum onto Yu’s fingers), and the thought that Yu’s cock was straining against the inside of his own khaki shorts was enough to make Yosuke buckle forward where he stood.

After a few teasing jerks with his fist, during which Yosuke threaded his fingers into Yu’s hair for stability and tried not to say his name again, Yu gently pulled back his foreskin and traced his tongue in a slow circle around the head of his cock. Yosuke couldn’t help it - he groaned, fingers twitching in Yu’s hair.

Yu’s tongue collected a large dose of precum and then spread it over his lips so they shone in the dim lamplight. Yosuke’s cock thumped in Yu’s palm at the very sight, another soft moan seeping through his clenched jaw. But either Yu was determined, or unfazed, because instead of stopping and flicking his eyes up into Yosuke’s to gauge his reaction, he leaned in again and pressed his tongue to the underside of his glans, rubbing back and forth insistently.

Yosuke shoved the knuckles of his free hand into his mouth immediately, choking back another groan as Yu didn’t stop. His cock thumped again and began twitching at every quick tongue-stroke, and Yosuke _couldn’t take it_ , fisting Yu’s hair in frustration and digging his teeth into his own skin.

He stopped when it hurt too much, electing instead to cover his mouth with his hand, gasping through his fingers. “P-partner . . . please. _Please_ . . .” he begged, heel digging into the carpet as Yu’s tongue circled his cock’s head again, this time with more pressure applied to the tip. His wrist threatened to pull Yu’s head forward of its own accord, his body instinctively wanting to shove his cock past those lips, but a sliver of remaining logic told him that would be a thoroughly _bad_ idea.

“I thought about this all night, you know,” Yu husked, lips hovering millimeters from his cock, his cool breath washing over it and making a tingle rush up Yosuke’s spine.

“Wha . . . ?” Yosuke gasped, again through his thin fingers, barely comprehending what came out of Yu’s mouth (apart from his tongue, that is).

“ _This_ ,” he elaborated. “Getting you back here, getting you hard in my clothes, sucking you off on the floor of our living room.” He pressed his tongue back to the underside of Yosuke’s cock, who hadn’t even had the time to forget how good that felt since he last did it. He moaned, fingers pressing against his lips and fist tightening in Yu’s hair. “I almost did it at the party, heh . . .” Yu said that last sentence so lowly Yosuke wondered if Yu had meant for Yosuke to hear it at all.

The _thought_ of that, of Yu cornering him between two dorm buildings and blowing him against a brick wall while all their classmates congregated yards away was . . . “Yu,” he cried, voice muffled and quivering in warning. And then, whether by the natural stutter of Yosuke’s hips, or some deliberate action on Yu’s part, the tip of Yosuke’s cock bumped against Yu’s bottom lip. And Yu’s mouth immediately stretched open in welcome.

He had his eyes locked onto Yosuke’s, determined and honest, like they always were, and Yosuke was sure his face looked a wreck. He must have looked like he’d been crying or something; with his hand, he could feel how hot his face was, and therefore likely how red it had to be. It wasn’t until Yosuke went to adjust his very sweaty grip in Yu’s hair again that he realized Yu’s head was molding to his hand’s movements.

He paused, removing the hand over his mouth and taking a few shaky breaths of fresh air. Disbelievingly, he moved Yu’s head backwards and forwards, and was somehow still shocked to find Yu following his direction like a puppet on strings. “. . . Yu . . .?”

Yu finally closed his mouth and grinned at him warmly, the flame in his fair eyes leaping wildly. “What more of an invitation do you need? Do it, partner.” His pink tongue darted out and flicked at Yosuke’s head. “Put it in.” He opened his jaw again, shiny lips stretched wide to show off his perfect, slick tongue waiting for him in the bed of his mouth.

The animal part of Yosuke decided that was invitation enough - that was _more_ than invitation enough. He swallowed back a pitiful whine, innately understanding he wasn’t strong enough to resist the temptation of Yu’s open, begging mouth.

Trying to keep his heart in his chest, he slid his feet apart more, crooking his knees just slightly so he was completely level with Yu’s mouth. He had no idea how to start. Blowjobs had always been things he’d _received_ ; he’d never guided his own cock into Yu’s mouth before. Should he just shove it in? Was that what Yu wanted? Or should he glide it in slowly? Or maybe pull Yu’s mouth over him?

Yosuke decided slow would be best; slow would be the gentlemanly thing. So, he braced the back of Yu’s neck with his other hand and inched his hips forward, pulling Yu’s mouth towards him at the same time. He watched in utter fascination as his cock’s head disappeared beyond Yu’s lips and his shaft followed suit, gasping at the sensation of that tongue he’d been expecting as it slid over his skin. Yu’s eyes slid closed as Yosuke neared the back of his tongue and visibly relaxed his throat and neck. His lips didn’t form a tight seal around him like usual, staying loose enough for Yosuke to see _into_ his mouth - probably so that he could enjoy the view of Yu’s wet tongue flicking over his shaft, which Yosuke did, which Yosuke did _very much_.

He was caught between bliss and absolute panic. He wasn’t used to having total control like this. He’d gotten aggressive with him, in pieces, but Yu was always there to put him in his place, or would rise to match his intensity. This was the first and only time that Yu had ever just . . . relinquished all control. It was strange. It was _hot_. And Yosuke just prayed to whatever god that might be listening that he wouldn’t blow it, or hurt either one of them and make them regret this.

Now that his cock was as far back as it could go without choking him, Yosuke re-secured his grip and pulled his cock out before pushing back in slowly over the smooth, velvet texture of his tongue and right back into the encompassing heat of his mouth. Yu let out a few measured breaths through his nose and Yosuke could feel the sweep of hot air over his skin.

He knew he was trembling. They hadn’t even gotten that far, but even so, Yosuke was getting dizzy and it was a little pitiful. Now that he had all this control, he had no idea how to handle it. He tried to get comfortable with small, shallow thrusts for now, slow ones - ones that edged his member carefully past Yu’s teeth until he could feel the width of Yu’s throat close around his head before backing off again. Even _that_ was terrifying. It was so obvious how easy it would be to hurt him by mistake in this position. A part of Yosuke wished that familiar spark of dominance would flash over Yu’s face and he would take this responsibility from him. But, Yu . . .

Yu just completely trusted him, didn’t he?

They’d only ever been with each other, and they shared a lot in that way, but Yosuke still found room to be amazed by that. That Yu would let someone - _Yosuke_ \- use his body like this. It was possible he was reading too much into it (maybe this was normal couple stuff?) but Yosuke was suddenly incredibly touched. How he managed to be touched by a _blowjob_ wasn’t something his ego was willing to investigate at the present, but the emotions hit him all the same.

Fighting them back, he slowed his thrusts until they eventually stopped. He tried to catch his breath, and looked down at Yu, mouth still dutifully wide and taking, eyes closed in what appeared to Yosuke like pure rapture.

“H-hey . . .” Yosuke squeaked out, the edges of his vision blurring despite his efforts.

Yu opened his eyes and looked up into Yosuke’s, almost expressionless except for the heat still dusting his cheeks. His eyes were a little wet, too, but Yosuke attributed that to . . . well, having something poking him in the throat . . .

“Sh-show me . . . show me how you want me to . . .” He still had his dick buried halfway in Yu’s mouth, but if Yu wanted to, he had full freedom to ease himself right off. “If you’re really okay with this, then . . .”

And then it happened.

That spark - the one Yosuke had been waiting for - ignited in his pale eyes. He’d been holding onto Yosuke’s hips this whole time, and now he was moving one of those hands, fingers brushing along the skin of Yosuke’s forearm, and he entwined his fingers with the hand holding his hair. Yosuke gulped and tried to keep his hips steady, words caught and held in his throat. Yu kept eye contact with him as he removed Yosuke’s fingers, sticky and stiff from the tension in his grip, and placed Yosuke’s palm over his cheek, so his fingers carded through Yu’s hair without gripping.

And - exhaling - Yosuke swept a thumb over one of those flushed cheeks, suddenly feeling _so_ much more in control than he had a moment earlier.

Yu let go of his hand and raked his nails up Yosuke’s stomach, beneath his shirt, and Yosuke’s skin screamed beneath the touch. He shuddered and moaned and his skinny hips twitched, because Yu’s touch was like fire and it was licking his skin raw. As Yu’s hands traveled up his torso, he leaned forward and took in more of Yosuke’s cock, sliding it deeper until Yosuke felt the telling pressure which meant he’d hit the entrance to his throat.

He gasped as Yu kept going . . . as he _kept going_.

Yu’s jaw dropped a little more, the saliva that had pooled just behind his teeth running over his bottom lip and dripping down his chin, and he was pushing Yosuke’s cock back even further, until Yosuke’s insides were quivering because the pleasure was unbelievable when he felt the stretch of Yu’s throat muscles slide around him.

“Oh my god . . . !” He wasn’t sure if Yu could even hear that, as he’d just managed to breathe it, gasp it out like a plea.

He hurriedly swept back Yu’s bangs. Yu’s eyes were _really_ watering now, and he was making tiny noises; Yosuke couldn’t tell what they meant. It sounded like choking although Yu certainly didn’t seem like he was choking. The only thing he knew - that he was absolutely certain of - was that Yu wanted this. He wanted Yosuke to do . . . whatever _this_ was. Hit the back of his throat. _Fuck his mouth._

And his face was red, and the spark that had flared to life in his eyes was simmering to a cool heat that gutted Yosuke’s stomach and boiled his blood, and Yu was drooling, and gagging, and clawing at Yosuke’s skin and clothes like his dick was the only air he needed, and Yosuke, already near the edge of orgasm, pushed himself in deeper, pushed himself as deep as physically possible.

Yu met that slow thrust with a move of his own:  shaking his head from side to side and working Yosuke’s dick passed the tight ring of muscle, until Yu’s lips were flushed against Yosuke’s hips and he was entirely inside.

Yosuke almost yelped. He caught the noise just before it left his mouth and instead it came out like a series of squeaks, much to his very distant embarrassment. That tightness was unlike anything he’d felt before. He’d been _inside_ Yu, felt his body move beneath his and had experienced the most radical form of love that could exist between two people, and yet Yu’s throat was absolutely about to make him weep where he stood.

He thought he might already be crying, but he didn’t have the courage to stop himself to make sure. Yu gagged and worked Yosuke’s cock back out to take a few deep gasps of air before guiding it back in again, mouth slick with drool. Yosuke met him halfway, thrusting back in again at a reasonable pace and in no time at all, Yosuke’s hands were wound in Yu’s hair again and he was humping Yu’s mouth like he’d done it a million times before.

Yu groaned between thrusts, every sound cut off when Yosuke’s cock would reach the back of his throat and block his vocal cords, and Yosuke found the rhythmic sound exhilarating. He didn’t realize he was adding to it with quiet chants of “Yu” with every thrust. All he knew was that this was _good_ and he was so glad Yu trusted him and that he trusted _himself_ , and that Yu’s tongue was actually supernaturally talented and the best thing on the face of the earth.

Yosuke’s moans were crescendoing, drowning out the sounds of Yu’s grunts and the wet slick of the brunet’s dick sliding between tired lips. Finally, Yosuke felt the taught string in his brain snap, a sublime heat explode in his balls and race up his spine. He was coming, he was saying, he was coming, and Yu pulled off his dick and Yosuke _definitely_ cried, dropping his head down to look at Yu’s face and thrilled he did because it was being covered in his release. Yu was jerking him and ropes of Yosuke’s cum were going everywhere - his closed eyelids, his open mouth and plump lips, those hot, burning cheeks.

Yosuke shuddered and let the intense pleasure run its course, desperate to hang onto it for as long as possible because _god_ that was good, that felt _so good_ , and Yosuke didn’t want it to stop, didn’t want to stop coming on his face, wanted to keep doing it for hours and hours . . .

Of course, it only lasted about 10 seconds or so. By the time he was spent and panting, shirt sticking to his back, Yu’s face was . . . _coated_.

Yosuke grimaced as he looked at the mess he’d made, worried that - even though Yu had basically done this on his own - he would still somehow be grossed out. Yosuke himself felt a little grossed out looking at it, especially now that it was all over. Yu blinked his eyes open (carefully) and stood up, smiling. Yosuke felt the apology launch out of his throat.

“Uh, s-sorry for, um, _h-having_ so much . . .” he mumbled, eying Yu guiltily.

“What for? That was fun.” As if to prove this statement to the room, Yu swiped his tongue over his lips and tasted the results with an audible smack. “Mm,” he considered, “good as always.”

“Dude, that’s really gross,” was Yosuke’s gut reaction, although he didn’t exactly agree with his own words. Deep down, Yosuke thought that Yu looked _amazing_ like this. He was trying to burn the image into his brain as fast as he could before they inevitably had to clean it up.

Yu chuckled playfully, smiling widely, and he just looked ridiculous with that grin on his face while his cheeks were covered in Yosuke’s cum. But something about it snapped Yosuke to attention.

“Heh, your turn now.” A grinned formed on his face as he stepped up to Yu and searched for his belt buckle with one hand while he studied his cute, cum-soaked cheeks.

Yu flushed _deep_ red, smoothing down the back of his hair and looking down at Yosuke’s hand as it fondled him through his pants. “Uhm, actually-” _Oh_ , Yosuke’s face fell as his fingers didn’t exactly find what they were looking for. “I-I kind of . . .”

Yosuke blinked as the realization dawned on him. “You _came_ already?”

Yu didn’t answer but that was answer enough. Disappointment washed over him, carrying the remaining tingling of his faded orgasm with it. He wasn’t hot and bothered anymore but he had really wanted to do something for Yu. He must have been frowning because Yu cleared his throat and spoke up.

“I’m - I’m really sorry, Yosuke. It just kind of happened . . . uhm . . .” _Wow_ he was embarrassed. It was kind of cute. Well, _really_ cute.

“Aw, it’s okay, partner, don’t worry about it,” he assured him, and meant it. “I can always do it later.” He winked.

Yu seemed to allow that to make him feel better, smiling sweetly and shyly at him, and . . .

. . . And it was just getting ridiculous now, with the cum on his face. Yosuke _had_ to do something.

“Okay, let’s clean you up, yeah?” he suggested quickly.

~~~

Yosuke buckled his (Yu’s) pants back up and got a warm washcloth, and stood watching with unabashed interest as Yu cleaned himself up with it. He couldn’t carry on a conversation with Yu like that, and he could barely look at Yu when he smiled, but as long as those two exceptions weren’t met, Yosuke could admit to himself that Yu looked _really_ fucking hot like that. Yosuke hoped Yu would let him do that again, because he knew he could definitely get used to coming on Yu’s face. He might have to be the one to bring it up next time.

When Yu’s face was scrubbed clean, Yosuke took the washcloth from him and threw it into the sink to rinse later. Yu’s cheeks were ruddy and his skin puckered, the ends of his bangs wet. Yosuke was immediately glad his boyfriend’s face was clean, because neither one of them could stop smiling dopily at each other, and the cum had been making that particularly difficult to bear.

“So . . .” Yosuke started, looking down shyly and reaching out with one hand to tug Yu towards him by the shirt. “That was _kind_ of amazing.” He pressed his forehead into the junction between Yu’s shoulder and neck, pulling back the bit of Yu’s polo collar that was in the way so he could kiss the skin there.

“You liked it, huh?” Yu couldn’t have been _that_ surprised. Yosuke’s mind had clearly been blown during that whole escapade.

“Well, _duh_.” _Come on, partner, don’t make me say it again._ He kissed his collarbone, gently biting it. Yu had managed to be dominant yet somehow submissive and Yosuke had no idea that combination could even exist. It was just like Yu, he thought, to open his eyes to something new.

Yu let out a soft breath as Yosuke bit him again, this time a little less gently, but still playful. He lowered his head so his voice was right in Yosuke’s ear, and then he said softly:  “I’m glad.”

Yosuke grinned. He sounded . . . _more_ than glad, actually.

Yosuke raised his head to look at him. Yu’s eyes were tender as they gazed back and Yosuke wasn’t sure if he was finally losing it, or what, but he was enamored by it, like he was by so many of the things Yu did, what he said and how he looked at him. So Yosuke just did what he’d gotten really used to doing these last several months instead of open his mouth. He kissed him.

Yu lips were red and swollen, but that didn’t affect how well they kissed him in return. Yosuke fought the urge to roll one of those tired lips between his teeth, distantly deciding it would be best _not_ to make his boyfriend’s mouth bleed, especially accidentally, especially not after what he just  _did_ (which Yosuke still couldn’t completely wrap his mind around).

“You know, I am kinda surprised, though,” Yosuke murmured into his mouth.

Yu hmm’ed and didn’t let Yosuke stop kissing him, which left him no choice but to respond between kisses.

“With the way you were eyeballing me all night, I was totally convinced you’d drag me back here and have your way with me or something.” _Not that I would have minded that . . ._

Pulling back, Yu’s eyes twinkled with delight. “But I did.”

Yosuke looked at him quizzically. “What?”

“I did have my way with you,” Yu reiterated. He bumped their noses and kissed him again. “I had you exactly the way I wanted you.” He trailed a series of kisses over Yosuke’s cheek to his earlobe, sucking it into his mouth.

Yosuke shivered, Yu’s words racing through his mind. “W-with my . . .” It was getting hard to think of an intelligent response to that. Yu’s voice was like an affliction, and when it dipped this low it always commanded his full attention - body and mind.

Yu was fluent in flustered Yosuke, however, and answered smoothly as always. “Mhm,” he hummed, biting gently at the lobe between his lips. Yosuke hissed and grabbed a hold of him. Yu let go of the bit of skin and his voice thrummed in Yosuke’s ear. “On my knees, your dick so far down my throat I couldn’t breathe.”

There was no _way_ he was getting turned on again - although, that wasn’t exactly out of the realm of possibility. It had definitely happened this quickly in the past. It was something he was working on not being embarrassed by, because Yu had assured him over and over that it was totally fine and _flattering_ , even (he’d used that word), so Yosuke tried not to feel self-conscious that his dick was shifting a little, rising to life again at Yu’s words. He could only groan in response as Yu continued.

“I liked that.” The way Yu said it sounded almost innocent, and Yosuke felt he should have known better but he instantly believed him. In the past, Yu had always seemed so dominant and commandeering, like a true leader. And he was. He still was, but . . . Yosuke saw the slight blush on his face, and he knew then that it hadn’t been an act. Yu _had_ really liked that, and he was probably understating just how much.

Feeling a little more stable now, he kissed one of his hot cheeks, where the blush was strongest. “This . . . wouldn’t have anything to do with me wearing your shorts, would it?” He grinned and kissed his cheek again, enjoying the way Yu smiled back and bit his own swollen lip.

“Nah, not really. Although . . .” Yu trailed off and Yosuke arched an eyebrow in interest. “I won’t lie. Seeing you in those shorts, and then wearing mine? That did something to me for sure.” Yu eyed Yosuke up and down like he was enjoying the sight all over again, just as he had before the block party.

“Pretty smooth talk for a guy who just creamed himself,” Yosuke quipped, and immediately laughed at the mortified look on his partner’s face.

~~~

Yosuke, half-turned on again, covertly insisted that Yu change. They threw the clothes they’d worn to the block party in the wash (Yosuke’s had gotten all sweaty anyway), tossing in some additional articles Yu had informed Yosuke were starting to actually reek they’d been on the floor so long.

After cleaning himself up, Yu donned fresh briefs and another pair of shorts - this pair gray, canvas-textured. They were one of Yosuke’s favorites, although he’d never told him that before. He considered doing so now, as Yu fastened the button over the slight bulge in his underwear. Instead, he found himself entranced by the way Yu’s fingers were moving over his clothing, and his brain just . . . forgot.

He still hadn’t gotten him off, either. He felt a little cheated, actually. He wondered when it had happened, what exact segment of that incredible experience had actually gotten him off in the end. Yosuke suppressed a shiver as his mind wandered back to the images of Yu feeding Yosuke’s cock into his mouth with a look of pure ecstacy blanketed over his expression. That memory alone had Yosuke at full attention again in a matter of seconds.

Without saying anything, he reached out and stopped Yu’s hands as they finished zipping up his fly. Yu paused and seemed to be almost immediately aware of what Yosuke wanted, and blushed deeply before dropping his hands.

“So, is this . . . ‘later’ enough?” Yosuke asked, fingers already starting to undo all the work Yu had just done seconds ago. He pressed a tender kiss to Yu’s still-swollen lips and waited, searching his eyes. Although, he could already feel the heat beneath his fingers growing.

Yu gulped and stroked Yosuke’s arms encouragingly, letting his eyes fall shut. He nodded, faintly, and Yosuke dove back in for another kiss. He loved kissing Yu, the way Yu opened his mouth responsively to every touch, how he met Yosuke’s lips ardently like kissing him was the most important thing he’d ever done. Saving the world:  check. Kissing Yosuke until he knew how important he was:  double-check.

Yosuke couldn’t help but get lost in it, although eventually realized his hand was groping his boyfriend’s crotch pretty mindlessly. He pulled away from the kiss, and Yu’s eyes were dark and heady and he was breathing really heavy, so Yosuke suspected that his petting was at least halfway effective. He kissed him again, this time putting more attention into what his hand was doing.

He had been rubbing him through his boxers, and now that those were becoming soaked through, he dipped his hand in the waistband and pulled his cock out completely. Yu groaned and clutched at Yosuke’s arm and looked down, hips swaying slightly as Yosuke began long strokes from base to tip, applying just the right amount of pressure at the head with a slight tugging twist.

Yosuke was pretty proud to admit he was _really_ good at handjobs. He begrudgingly admitted that because had practiced so much on himself it was only natural he be fairly adept at them (even though he certainly never expected to find that out by _giving_ one).

Yu groaned again when Yosuke circled his tip with his palm, just like Yu had done to him earlier. “Y-Yosuke . . .” His cock twitched, thick and hot, and Yosuke was so tempted to just keep going, finish him off right here, watch him come standing in their bedroom, eyes slammed shut and moaning his name.

But Yosuke wasn’t willing. As hungry as Yu had seemed for Yosuke before, Yosuke was a thousand times hungrier for Yu right now. He decided that no one had ever wanted anyone more, because no one else had seen Yu Narukami’s face when it was like _this_ \- pained and pleading and flushed so deeply it was making Yosuke hot just looking at him.

He tipped his chin up to press his lips to Yu’s ear, appreciative of the tiny grunts he could still hear eek out of Yu’s mouth. “You look so hot like this.”

Yu gasped and gripped his arms tighter, forehead falling onto Yosuke’s shoulder as the pleasure and the brunet’s words carried him.

“I don’t tell you that enough, but it’s true. I think about it all the time,” Yosuke continued, emboldened only by the fact that Yu couldn’t see his cheeks right now. “You’re amazing. I love the way you say my name, how make me feel . . . I love . . .” Yosuke’s wrist picked up its pace and Yu’s groan was the loudest he’d heard in a while. “I love _you_. I love you _so_ much. I wanna make you feel good, too, as good as you make me feel.”

With that, Yosuke dropped to his knees. Originally, he’d wanted to toss Yu on their bed and fool around there, but he knew Yu was close, and was probably going to stumble if he tried to walk even that short of a distance. His boyfriend lurched forward now that his forehead wasn’t on Yosuke’s shoulder, but Yosuke didn’t feel too guilty about that as he was currently sliding Yu’s cock between his tight, spit-slick lips.

The friction of Yosuke pushing Yu’s cock into his mouth caused his foreskin to slide back and reveal the rest of the sensitive glans to Yosuke’s tongue, who wound large circles around the head before lapping teasingly at the underside. Yu said his name again and clenched so tightly at a fistful of his hair that Yosuke could feel it pull. It only spurred him on, and despite some mild resistance (Yu’s hand seemed frozen in place as he gripped Yosuke’s hair) he bobbed his head over Yu’s cock with finesse, the hand he wasn’t using to hold himself steady wrapping around the base and jerking it stiffly.

Yosuke was a little proud of the way Yu gasped out how good it felt, said his name again, called him _partner_ , and said “ _I love you, too - oh god - Yosuke! Partner! **Yosuke!!**_ ” He was even prouder when he felt his dick pulse in his fist and against his tongue and tasted the first spurts of warm semen near the back of his throat.

He took that as his cue to pull off.

He closed his eyes and jerked Yu’s cock blindly as he felt his cum rain over his cheeks and eyelids; he knew it was getting in his hair, and he did regret that, but he told himself he could just take a shower afterwards - and it didn’t matter anyway, because Yu sounded so _enraptured_ at the sight that Yosuke thought the thrill of hearing Yu whine like that might become a new kink.

He didn’t slow down until he was sure Yu was done. He was now beyond hard, aching in his shorts, and now understood just how Yu might have come this way. If Yosuke hadn’t come so thoroughly earlier, he might have done it himself. He had to catch his breath; they both did. Yosuke’s balls were actually tightening a little, his cock twitching in agony so much that it was starting to make his stomach burn. He was probably shaking; he couldn’t catch his breath enough yet to tell.

Gingerly, he opened his eyes, surprised at how easy that was. He looked up to examine Yu’s face, and saw that it was entirely flushed, all the way to his ears and down his neck, and his hair was a wreck again, somehow, and the look on his face was filled with nothing but pure adoration. A part of him looked shocked, too, but Yosuke wasn’t sure on that one. Before he could open his mouth to say anything (say what, he wasn’t even sure), Yu was tugging on the bit of hair he hadn’t let go of to get Yosuke to stand up.

Yosuke did, shakily, his knees too weak for it and his cock too terribly hard for it not to be uncomfortable, and he had to cling to Yu to keep himself upright. Now at eye level, Yu looked over his face for a second, still panting, and Yosuke was actually about to open his mouth again to ask if he liked his handiwork when Yu crashed their mouths together.

Yosuke almost jumped back - his lips were _coated_ in cum and he had _not_ expected Yu to just lunge for him like that. But he let him kiss him, tasting the cum again when Yu slipped his tongue in his mouth for a quick, fervent make-out session.

He pulled away gasping again, and Yosuke took that brief opportunity to spit some words out, even though he was still out of breath himself: “Hope you didn’t mind me returning the favor.” It was supposed to be funny. It didn’t really sound funny to him; he was still panting. But Yu smiled anyway, looking him over reverently and with such affection Yosuke felt his throat close right up.

“I love you,” Yu panted, eyes still lit with wonder as they studied him.

Yosuke swallowed, and then he didn’t give a shit about his hair, or the cooling cum, or even how hard he was. “Love you, too,” he mumbled, completely held captive by the way Yu was looking at him.

Yu leaned in and kissed him again, slow and tender, with none of the fervency from before. The shyness that Yosuke was openly addicted to seeing on Yu after sex had returned to his cheeks when they pulled away. “We should clean you up,” he said softly.

“Okay . . .” was all he could say in return.

~~~

Yu retrieved a fresh, warm, wet washcloth for him and Yosuke used that to clean up and get most of the mess out of his hair. It wasn’t good enough, but he could at least hold off on a shower right away. He was a little worried about the state of his hard-on that hadn’t _remotely_ ebbed. This . . . wasn’t going to turn into another vicious cycle, was it? It had happened to them before on more than one occasion when they hadn’t gotten off at the same time. Each time they got each other off made the other get turned-on again, and honestly, those were some really good memories, but they sucked up a _lot_ of time. As it was, it was probably getting pretty late.

Yosuke threw the washcloth into the nearby hamper while Yu buttoned and zipped himself back up.

“Want me to take care of that?” Yu suggested, as casually as though he were picking up the dishes or offering to grab him a drink from the fridge.

Yosuke looked down, his cock predictably _not_ happy with the state of things, but he wasn’t really in pain anymore, which he counted as a good thing. “Nah, it’ll . . . go away eventually,” he grumbled sheepishly.

“I don’t mind.” Yu stepped forward, and Yosuke suspected he was getting ready to try to seduce him anyway.

“You’ll just get hard again,” he laughed, but accepted Yu’s arms when they snaked around him. He really didn’t want Yu to go through the effort, but it was hard to resist the friction of Yu’s hips as they pressed against him. Even the slight bump of their bodies was causing his cock to twitch madly.

“I’ll live. Come on - two for two,” Yu insisted, smiling, and he leaned in for a kiss, which Yosuke again couldn’t help but melt into. His mind and body were on two completely different planes of existence at the moment and it was hell, but while his brain screamed at him to give them both a break and crawl into bed, his body moaned and arched into Yu’s grip when he groped him through his shorts.

“Y . . . Yu . . . !” Yosuke jut his hips into the sensation of Yu’s hand thumbing long strokes down his shaft and fingers delicately cupping his balls through fabric.

Yu made quick work of his button and fly, and then it was _Yu_ tossing _him_ on the bed and towering over him to fool around, and above being ridiculously turned on about that, Yosuke was further glad for his back to be against something so he wouldn’t have to worry about keeping his balance. His erection was starting to feel painful again, albeit just a little (and pleasantly so), but Yu was jumping right into action, pulling him out of his boxers in a few simple moves and jerking him softly and swiftly with short, smooth strokes.

Yosuke’s breath caught in his throat and all he could do was stare. Yu’s method was a little clinical and fast since Yosuke’s need to get off was dangerously high, but the smoldering gaze he was giving him let Yosuke know he was still enjoying this. His hips were twitching on their own right into Yu’s rhythm, and when Yosuke’s throat finally allowed him to breathe, all he could muster by way of encouragement were tiny squeaks and gasps. His dick felt _ultra_ sensitive, and his body squirmed listlessly beneath the barrage of smooth skin and hot, wet friction.

It must have only been a couple of minutes, but dammit, Yu was _really_ good with his hands, and he was coming, pumping hot cum over Yu’s fingers and his own stomach. Yu had remembered to push his shirt up for him, which was perfect since Yosuke’s mind ended up totally blank. His brain felt like it was going to melt deliciously, this orgasm strangely more powerful than the last. It had his spine akimbo and his jaw locked open as the current of fire and electricity shot into his fingers and toes. And it lingered. And it filled his chest, and fuck, he was really, _really_ in love with Yu Narukami.

Before he recovered, while the tingle was still filtering through his blood and making him tremble, Yu kissed him. His mouth was putty to Yu’s lips, who opened it and filled it with his tongue. Yosuke managed a groan, but couldn’t really lift his fingers to hold on to him, or move very much in general. Yu didn’t seem to care, mouth still playing over his open lips and drawing out another soft moan; his mouth was slick, lips stained red and worn yet his teeth insisted on nipping on Yosuke’s bottom lip.

When the wave of his orgasm finally began to subside and Yosuke felt himself start to come back to life, the first thing he did was try to talk. “Thanks, p’rtner . . .” That attempt wasn’t fully successful, but understandable, at least.

“Aren’t you glad you took me up on my offer?” Yu kissed his cheek and flopped down on his side next to him. His weight made the bed shake and it reminded Yosuke that his orgasm hadn’t disappeared entirely. He groaned in response and Yu chuckled. “You okay?”

“Came r’ly hard.”

“I can see that.” And Yosuke could _hear_ the pride in his voice, dammit. He felt Yu shift again and a few seconds later a dry, thin fabric was brushing over his groin. He peeked his eyes open and glanced down and sure enough, Yu was wiping him up with tissues. He swallowed back the pitiful emotion that caused him to feel and plopped his head back down, surrendering to Yu’s care.

His body cried for sleep. He didn’t know if Yu was hard again but he knew he didn’t have the energy to take care of it, either way. He felt guilty, even as his brain told him that was ridiculous.

Yu finished cleaning him lovingly and got up from the bed to toss the tissues. As Yu’s weight left the mattress, Yosuke’s hand reached out - almost on instinct - to grab at him, but his fingers failed to find him. A second later, Yu turned around to crawl back into bed, and smiled at Yosuke’s outstretched hand, grabbing it in one of his own and kissing it, kissing his wrist and up his arm. And then they were lying together again and Yu was kissing his neck. When Yu breathed deeply into his skin, Yosuke thought it had to be the warmest thing he’d ever felt.

With some difficulty, the two managed to strip out of their clothes, Yu helping Yosuke out of most of his. Yosuke didn’t really _need_ the help, per se, but didn’t care to admit that out loud.

“What time is it anyway?” Yosuke yawned, crawling on all fours towards the head of their futon to slide beneath the covers. He was naked except for his boxers and he knew he was going to get cold, but the thought of scrounging for something to sleep in right now was thoroughly unappetizing.

Yu dropped his shorts and threw his shirt off, his wardrobe now a perfect mirror to Yosuke’s. “Just after ten.”

“ _That_ early?” Why did Yosuke feel so _tired_?

“Well at least this way we won’t have a problem getting up for math class,” Yu sighed as he joined Yosuke under the sheets.

Yosuke popped up immediately, looking horrified at Yu as his boyfriend very casually reached for the lamp string. “Wait,” he yelped, panicking. “What?!”

Wasn’t it Friday?! They didn’t have Saturday classes . . .

“Calm down, Yosuke, I was just kidding,” Yu reassured, snickering quietly as he flicked out the light.

Yosuke’s insides instantly unwound from their frightened recoil. “Ugh, you _jerk_. I thought I had my days mixed up,” he groaned.

Yosuke put his face in his palm and sighed. Stupid Yu. That’s when Yu grabbed for his arm, tugging in a silent request for him to lay down, which Yosuke obeyed, forgetting entirely that he was supposed to be irritated.

“Sorry, it’s fun to tease you,” Yu kissed his nose in the dark and despite his almost total blindness, Yosuke could see him grinning.

“That _is_ something a jerk would say,” he countered, grinning to match.

Yu’s smile fell and his tired eyes blinked into Yosuke’s sleepily. He scooted his face closer, brought his hand up to cup Yosuke’s cheek affectionately, and kissed him. Brief and chaste, it went no further than a soft press of warm lips on his. But he didn’t scoot back, so Yosuke stole another one.

Yosuke couldn’t remember the last time they’d fallen asleep in each other’s arms like this, but he wasn’t about to wait for another block party - or for Yu to get a little jealous - to make it happen again.

 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> that escalated quickly
> 
> anyway thanks for reading! :D


End file.
